


The Hanged Man's Fool

by catbel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Game Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, No Underage Sex, Spoilers, Sugar Daddy, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Iwai can see Akira is struggling to keep his life together while working too many part-time jobs. When he finds the boy alone in the Red-light District trying to sell himself Iwai steps in.





	The Hanged Man's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic contains major spoilers for later in the game and for almost all of Iwai's Confidant route. If you do not wish to spoil these plot points do not read the story below.

The streets in Shinjuku were always crowded, it was part of living in the city that was unavoidable. Growing up in the Tokyo, Munehisa Iwai was able to easily navigate a crowd while being aware of his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwai spotted a familiar figure. Iwai would recognize that mop of black hair anywhere. The problem was, said mop had no business being in the Red-light District at night alone. Iwai hovered from a distance, doing his best to listen in on the conversation between what Iwai assumed to be a dime a dozen sleazy promoter and the dark haired boy who went by Akira. Iwai was pretty sure it was the kid's real name, but seeing as he was paying Akira under the table he wasn't 100% sure. 

A few months ago, Iwai, the owner of the Untouchable airsoft shop, put out an ad for part-time help. In reality, it made the most sense to ask his son Kaoru to help out after school, but Iwai didn't want his son anywhere near the shop. Even though Iwai had followed the code and left the Hashiba clan in good standing, it was too dangerous to have Kaoru in the shop. With gun laws so strict, even model guns tended to draw in a rough crowd. 

The search had been irritating. Iwai either scared potential candidates away with his gruff demeanor and cold stare; or passed on them for not meeting his standards. Iwai was just about to give up when Akira walked into his shop. It was clear the boy was a high school student - which only made him a few years older than Kaoru. That should've been the red flag to not get involved with the kid, but then again; Iwai wasn't known for making the best life choices. 

"A boy like you will sell very well! And you said you're in college now?" Iwai overheard the man ask Akira. 

Akira nodded and Iwai felt what was left of his strawberry lollipop crunch between his gritted teeth. His long gray coat billowed behind him as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Akira. Iwai put himself in front of the boy, his eyes narrowed in disgust as he stared down the promoter. "He ain't interested. I suggest ya move on. This brat is only in high school." For good measure, Iwai tilted his head to the side, revealing the gecko tattoo on his neck. 

"What the hell!" Akira scowled as the man scurried away into the bustling streets.

"Kid, I should be the one asking that. What’re you even doing here? This place is for adults. You got no clue what the hell you're gettin’ yourself into." Iwai grabbed Akira's forearm and started to lead Akira toward the train station. 

Akira dug his heels into the ground and managed to wrench his arm from Iwai's firm grip. "I know exactly what I was getting into. It's none of your business, Iwai-san." 

"Huh, really?" Iwai could feel anger bubbling up inside him. "So you're telling me, that you were willing to follow that guy to some shady room where he probably would film you and force other men on you?"

Akira adjusted the frames of his glasses, hiding his expression from Iwai’s gaze. "I had it under control. It was just a job."

"Just a job?" Iwai repeated back, dumb-stricken. "A brat like you doesn't even need to be working part-time for me. You should be focusing on school and your entrance exams." 

"Shut up!" Akira snapped. Iwai chuckled and remembered why Akira was hired in the first place. The kid had guts. 

"I'm takin’ you home. I'll throw ya over my shoulder if I have to." It's a warning Iwai is more than willing to follow through on. While his son Kaoru was a good child, even the best of children had temper tantrums. Being a single dad, Iwai had been there for every melt down and considered himself a pro at handling stubborn kids. 

"You don't get it," Akira's face was neutral, but there was an edge of desperation to his voice. "I need that money. Working part-time isn't enough."

"Don't you work three other jobs around Shibuya? You're gonna burn yourself out." That's when it hit Iwai. Akira was burned out, exactly as he said. He looked over the boy more closely and could see the bags underneath Akira's eyes. "Let's stop by the diner first. You can tell me more about it there over a hot meal. My treat. It’s a good deal for a punk like you."

Akira smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair. “What if I want to go to the maid café?”

Iwai roared with laughter. “You’re a real piece of work, kid. Hurry up before we miss the train.”

**. . .**

The diner was quiet, which usually only happened on rainy days. The two of them were seated in a secluded booth and only spoke when their waitress came to take their orders. Iwai fired off a text to Kaoru that he’d be home late and not to worry. Thankfully it hadn’t been Iwai’s turn to cook tonight, so Kaoru wouldn’t go hungry. Two cups of coffee were placed in front of them and Iwai grumbled a thanks before the waitress left. 

“So, you gonna tell me what you need all this money for? You’re not in trouble, are ya?” Iwai’s mind jumped to the worst conclusion. His years in the yakuza didn’t leave much to the imagination. Hopefully Akira didn’t owe a loan shark money, they tended to be ruthless until they got what they were owed plus interest.

Akira took a drink of his coffee, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Remember when we made our deal and you said you didn’t want to know why I wanted to work for you?”

Iwai nodded with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“I was expelled from my old school outside the city because I got arrested.” Akira stared Iwai down, but the former thug merely stared back.

“Is that suppose to scare me?” Iwai quirked his brow, the brim of his hat overshadowing his face.

Akira shrugged. “I didn’t do it, no matter how much I say it no one believes me. Not even my own parents. After we lost the lawsuit and I was put on probation they shipped me off here to live with a family friend.”

Iwai stayed silent, waiting to see if Akira would continue. 

“The family friend didn’t take me in out of the goodness of this heart, well; not at first anyway. My parents are paying him to let me live in the attic above his shop. I suspect I’ll have to pay that back.” Akira fiddled with his bangs, twisting the strands of hair between his thumb and index finger.

Their food arrived and Iwai suddenly had no appetite. The kid had had a rough go at life. It reminded Iwai of his own childhood and how he wished his drunk of a mother would just disappear. It’s why he got involved with the yakuza. They were the only people who accepted him and made him feel like he was part of a family. He didn’t want Kaoru or Akira to ever reach that level of loneliness. 

“This family friend…he ain’t treating you badly, is he?” Iwai asked, ignoring the plate in front of him. 

Akira finished his bite of omurice before answering. “No, Sojiro would never do something like that. He was a bit harsh at first, but he makes me breakfast every day and he’s even been teaching me how to brew coffee and make his special curry.”

Iwai grunted in reply and pushed his plate of hamburger steak in front of Akira. Without a word Akira started to devour the new food in front of him. “I don’t think you gotta worry yourself about making a ton of money. I think you could find someone to help support you if it came to that.”

“Sojiro has a daughter, he needs to focus on her needs.” Akira was quick to answer.

Iwai pulled a lollipop from his coat pocket, unwrapping it before popping it into his mouth. “Did I say he’d be the one helping you?”

“But what about your son? He—”

“It ain’t gonna kill me. My shop does well and I have enough saved away. So, how about we make a new deal? You only work for me. No more other part-time jobs, got it?”

Akira fiddled with his hair again. “Hm, LaLa-chan would miss me. Can I still work at Crossroads some nights?”

Iwai coughed, almost choking on his lollipop. Why the hell was the kid hanging out at that dive bar in the Red-Light District? 

“My friend Chihaya-san works in that area as well. I won’t stop going.” Akira deadpanned.

Iwai’s sigh slowly morphed into a low chuckle. “All right, deal. But you gotta text me when you’re leaving and that you made it back to Yongen-Jaya safely on those nights.”

“Deal.” Akira smirked.

**. . .**

The train ride passed quickly and soon Iwai was following Akira through the winding back alleys of Yongen-Jaya. Despite it being late, people loitered around every twist and turn, adding a constant murmur of white noise. 

“This is home,” Akira stopped in front of a small cafe with the CLOSED sign flipped in plain sight on the door. “Let me make you a cup of coffee.”

Iwai spit the stick from his lollipop onto the ground. “We just had coffee.”

“You’ve never had a cup of Leblanc coffee.” Akira smirked while he unlocked the door. Iwai trailed behind Akira, taking in his new surroundings as Akira busied himself behind the counter. Picking the seat nearest to the coffee, Iwai took a seat and watched.

Akira placed a plate of curry in front of Iwai. “Sojiro left me some dinner. You should try it, his curry goes well with the coffee.”

Iwai wordlessly followed Akira’s advice, his eyes following Akira’s hands which handled the brewing equipment with ease. The rich smell of coffee mixed with the bold curry, and Iwai was truly impressed. There were few things Akira seemed to fail at. Iwai at Akira’s age was a reckless disaster who had dropped out of high school.

There was a sudden weight on Iwai’s shoulder and he stiffened when he looked and found Akira’s head resting on his shoulder. He must’ve been light-footed because Iwai hadn’t heard Akira leave the counter area. The boy sat on the chair next to him, his shaggy bangs and large glasses obscuring his eyes. 

“Mune…” Akira breathed softly.

Iwai’s instinct kicked in the moment Akira’s head left his shoulder. He leaned back, his hand plunging into his coat pocket and pushing a wrapped lollipop to Akira’s lips; which were hovering close to his face.  “Nice try, punk,” Iwai forced a laugh, hoping it came off as natural. “I ain’t one for foolin’ around with underage brats.”

Akira rested his elbow on the counter, his head resting on his hand. “So what were you doing in the Red-light District then, Iwai-san?”

Iwai threw his head back, his rough laughter filling Leblanc. He grabbed his cup of coffee, savoring the smooth taste while his thirst was quenched. “You really had me going there for a second, kid. It was an old haunt of mine. I was meeting some friends for a few drinks.”

Akira said nothing and Iwai took that as his cue to finish his meal and get out. He neatly stacked his cup on his plate when he finished and stood to leave. Iwai was at the door when he heard Akira call his name. 

“Does this mean if I weren’t underage you’d consider me?” Akira asked nonchalantly, as if he were asking for the time. 

Iwai rested his forehead against the door for a moment before throwing a wolfish grin over his shoulder. “Guess you’ll just have to come back and ask me when you’re older. Don’t forget our deal.” 

Outside Leblanc Iwai tried to calm his racing heart. Perhaps Akira was more of a trickster than he first thought.


End file.
